


That's My Cheeto, Bro

by NamelyCranberries



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, cheetos?, handjobs, im sorry, steam train - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelyCranberries/pseuds/NamelyCranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross comes out as bi to Arin and Barry, and they have a suggestion on who to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Cheeto, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty quickly written~ I'm sorry, please don't judge me ~My friend and I came up with this in a library, and I figured I could just write it, so I guess I did :)

"Next time on Steam Train," Ross announced when they finished building their team base, "We force Christmas spirit into the hearts of sinners."  
"Yes, and then bullets," Barry added with a laugh.  
Arin wrote down the time that the video ended for editing reference and put down his mouse.  
"Whoo," Barry heaved, "What time is it?"  
"I don't know. I think, like, eleven at night maybe," Arin said. Ross couldn't stop shaking his leg.  
"Should we get one more session in?" Barry asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes.  
"One technical error and we're up for another four hours, man. No way. I'm hitting the sack," Arin leaned back against the couch, relaxing his muscles. "What about you, Ross? Do you think you could go any longer?"  
Ross looked up at Arin, "Hmm?" he hummed, distractedly looking at nothing in particular.  
"Ross?" Arin questioned, "You good, bro?"  
"Yeah, I just... I don't know. I've got something on my mind," Ross bit his lip.  
"What's up, man?" Barry said, sitting up to meet Ross’ eyes.  
"I think," Ross hesitated, not sure if he wanted to say any more. He sighed. "I think I'm bi."  
"Oh," Arin smiled, "That's fine with us, man," Barry nodded in agreement. "You should go to talk to Dan, though."  
Ross narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
Arin shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, man. I'm just saying, if I were you, I'd go to talk to Dan." Barry barely stifled a grin behind him.  
"Okay," Ross said, more of a question than a response. He stood up and walked out of the room, looking back to see Arin and Barry smiling at each other before he closed the door and walked into the living room. 

Dan was sitting on the couch with headphones on and a laptop on his legs. There was a Dr. Pepper can on the table and bowl of spicy Cheetos on the couch to his left. Ross walked over and sat on the couch, leaving the bowl of Cheetos between them.  
Dan looked over when he felt the couch shift and placed his headphones around his neck.  
"Hey, man," Dan said, smiling, "What's up?"  
"Nothing," Ross looked down at his fidgeting hand, "We just finished a Steam Train session."  
"Cool." Dan said, taking off his headphones and putting his laptop on the coffee table, turning to face Ross.  
Ross reached over and took a Cheeto from the bowl.  
"That’s my Cheeto, bro," Dan whined, looking jokingly distraught.  
Ross rolled his eyes, "Want it back?" He said, sticking out his tongue and showing the mashed up Cheeto.  
"Gross, man," Dan laughed, pushing Ross’ arm.  
Ross laughed distractedly and looked at Dan, struggling to form a thought in his mind. "Hey, can I tell you something?"  
"Yeah, of course, man," Danny said, furrowing his brow in worry.  
"Alright," Ross said, more to himself than to Dan, "I think I'm bi."  
"Oh, dude. That's totally cool," Dan said, smiling and eating another Cheeto.  
"Oh," Ross was disappointed in his reaction, though he wasn't sure why.  
"Something wrong?" Dan looked into Ross’ eyes, trying to read his expression.  
Ross shook his head, "No, it's just that Arin said to come talk to you when I told him."  
"Hmm, I don't know why," he shrugged his shoulder and scratched his chin.  
"I'll go talk to him," Ross said, getting up and walking back into the recording room.

Arin and Barry were talking quietly when he walked in, but stopped when they saw him.  
"Why'd you tell me to talk to Danny? He just said it was cool."  
Arin smiled, "Go talk to him again."  
"But—"  
"Dude. Just trust me. Go talk to him."  
"Go suck his dick!" Barry chimed in, in a tone that wasn't joking or serious.  
Ross rolled his eyes and walked out again, plopping himself on the couch next to Dan.  
"What'd he say?" Dan questioned, folding his legs beneath him and facing Ross.  
"Nothing. He just said the same thing as last time: to talk to you." Ross looked over at Dan, who seemed to be thinking about something else, but quickly looked back at Ross. "What?" Ross said.  
"That's all he said?" Dan's eyes got heavier as he looked into Ross’.  
"Well, Barry told me to suck your dick," Ross chuckled, but saw that Dan wasn't laughing, and was still staring into his eyes.  
"Well, you came back out here." Dan's voice was softer as he spoke.  
Ross froze. He didn't know what to say. "Yeah," he eventually said.  
Dan smiled and moved so that he was closer to Ross, moving the bowl of Cheetos to the coffee table and moving his hand to Ross’.  
"Yeah," Ross repeated, as his heart started racing and his face got redder. He felt Dan's fingers interlace with his own. And then Dan's other hand was on his neck and they were kissing. 

Dan closed his eyes as he pulled Ross in, pausing to look at Ross’ face. He was blushing, and he hadn't moved, but his eyes were locked onto Dan's lips, and he quickly freed his hand from Dan's and pushed Dan back onto the couch. With his hands on either side of Dan's head and his legs in between Dan's, he leaned down and kissed Dan. He ran his tongue along Dan's bottom lip, waiting for Dan to open his mouth to move in further. Dan placed his hands on Ross' hips, trying to get as close to him as possible. As Ross grinded down on him, he felt the outline of Dan’s cock, hard under his denim jeans. Dan moaned quietly as Ross rubbed down onto him. His cheeks were turning red and Ross reached down to unbutton Dan’s jeans, then his own. As they both quickly removed their pants and tossed them to the floor, Ross reached for the waistband on Dan’s boxers, pausing only to palm his erection from the outside, releasing a high-pitched moan from Dan. As he pulled his boxers off, Dan’s cock sprang free and Ross found himself growing harder at the sight Dan’s perfectly sized dick. He wrapped his hand around it and leaned back up to kiss Dan again. As he squeezed gently, Dan closed his eyes and moaned into Ross’ mouth. Ross rubbed Dan from the base to the tip, gently rolling his thumb over the slit to spread the precome. Dan groaned as Ross moved from his mouth, repositioning himself so that his arms were by Dan’s hips, and his face was between Dan’s legs.  
“Can I?” Ross asked, looking up at Dan to see him nodding and running his fingers through Ross’ hair. 

Ross ran his tongue along the length, kissing the tip and swirling his tongue around it. Dan sucked in a breath and tightened his grip in Ross’ hair. Ross smirked and flashed a grin at Dan, taking Dan into his mouth and sucking gently on the head. Dan let out a small noise and threw his head back against the couch.  
“Fuck, Ross,” he gasped as Ross took in his whole length, darting his tongue along the shaft and pulling back up, licking the tip again. Ross slowly started bobbing his head as Dan held his hair tightly and bucked his hips into Ross’ mouth. Ross tried his best to ignore how hard he had already gotten and was still getting from the noises flowing from Dan’s mouth. The amount of power he had over Dan turned him on, and he moved faster as Dan’s breathing became more rapid.  
“Jesus—fucking Ross,” Dan squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best not to move too much as Ross took him in, feeling the heat of Ross’ mouth around him.  
Ross felt Dan fucking into his mouth and grinned.  
“Oh my god, Ross—I can’t,” Dan started, cursing as Ross sped up, “I’m close.”  
Ross ignored him and continued to suck on his cock, moving his tongue around his base and tonguing his slit.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna—,” Ross took him in a few more times before he felt Dan’s other hand in his hair as Dan came. Warm over Ross’ tongue. He stuttered through the aftershock and panted out a string of curses, whimpering gently as Ross pulled off of him. He rested his hand back on Ross’ neck as he moved back up and kissed him gently. Dan moved his hands into Ross’ boxers and slowly began stroking him, smiling as Ross rested his head on his shoulder, making sinful noises into his ears and rocking into Dan’s hand.  
“God, Danny,” Ross said in a helpless voice that Dan had never heard, but liked.  
Dan continued to rub Ross, speeding up as Ross’ breathing sped up. Ross moaned into his ear, breathing his name.  
“So good, Danny,” he said, closing his eyes and lazily kissing as much of Dan’s neck as he could reach. As Ross’ movements became more disjointed, Dan sped up and turned his head to kiss Ross as he felt him cum onto his stomach, effectively dirtying his shirt. Ross kissed him tiredly. Dan took off his shirt and balled it up, throwing it next to his pants. He wrapped his arms around Ross, who had already begun to fall asleep on top of him. With Ross nuzzled into the nape of his neck, Dan smiled and pulled a blanket from the top of the couch and onto Ross, then let himself doze off into sleep as well.


End file.
